Dolls (manga)
Zero-Sum | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = | last = ongoing | volumes = 8 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series by the mangaka group naked ape (Saki Otoh and Nakamura Tomomi). Originally starting serialization in the magazine Comic Zero-Sum published by Ichijinsha. Eight volumes have been published in Japan, but it has not been published in English yet. Plot In the 3rd Toutoh Empire, the excessive immigration led to an increase of violent crimes, and the government approved a law to expedite trials and alleviate the pressure on the overcrowded prisons: the ''Rationalization of Trials (RoT). With this law it is possible to hold trials without the suspect present, and the sentence is often the death penalty. To enforce the law was then created a new special police unit, in charge of investigating and carrying out the execution: the , abbreviation for . The Tokkei, composed of 47 groups (units) of 3 people, soon became known for its brutality as a group of heartless assassins, almost only hollow shells without feelings, and commonly called the Dolls. Against them rose a terrorist group, the Doll Hunters, which opposes them but is as violent and brutal as them, if not worse. Characters Tokkei First Brigade * is the captain of the First Brigade of the Tokkei, as well as all-round Captain of the Tokkei's 47 brigades. After graduating as top of his class from the training academy, he was assigned to the First Division which had 2 vacancies at the time. He held that position for a record 5 years, the longest in history. During that time he became a "man of legend" due to his 100% mission completion rate. He regularly uses two large-bore Desert Eagle pistols that he carries as the Main Captain's privilege. The Desert Eagles previously belonged to Sakurazawa and don't agree with his physique. He's not only skilled, but also wise and cunning. His weapon is a Colt M1911. DoB: 8/17 Age: 24 Height: 183 cm Blood type: AB * is the vice-captain of the First Brigade. He is usually cheery and outgoing but transforms into a ruthless killer when fighting. His weapon is a cutting wire. Aside from his deadly fighting skills, he is very beautiful and compassionate. DoB: 9/21 Age:23 Height: 178 cm Blood type: B * is the new member of the First Brigade, freshly graduated from the Academy at the top of his class. He's promptly renamed Usagi from his companions. He's very surprised of the attitude of his colleagues, because he is the one who looks emotionless more than any other. His weapon is a katana. He also has a brother in a coma, whom he visits in the hospital. DoB: 10/29 Age: 19 Height: 170 cm Blood type: O Second Brigade * Is the Captain of the Second Brigade of the Tokkei. Makes her first appearance in Chapter 12. Her specialized weapons resemble over-bent scythes with short handles. She is a very feminist woman and fights to be acknowledged; not just because of her gender, but the skills she possesses that were able to make her captain of the second brigade. * A member of the Second Brigade of the Tokkei. Her specialized weapons are three long, narrow blades on a horizontal handle. * A member of the Second Brigade of the Tokkei. Her specialized weapon consists of several blades arranged in a hand-like pattern along a thick rubber grip. She appears to be very innocent. Third Brigade * The Captain of the Third Brigade of the Tokkei. He Makes his first appearance in Chapter 10, along with the other members of his brigade. His specialised weapons are small knives. DoB: 4/12 Age: 20 Height: 167 cm Blood type: AB * A member of the Third Brigade of the Tokkei. His specialised weapon skill is wielding two katana. DoB: 12/30 Age: 22歳 Height: 180 cm Blood type: O * A member of the Third Brigade of the Tokkei. He excels at marksmanship and can easily use a variety of firearms besides the standard-issue gun. DoB: 7/11 Age: 21歳 Height: 175 cm Blood type: A Other Members * entered the First Brigade at the time of the Tokkei's establishment, and also served as the first main Captain. With a mission completion rate of 100% he was the original "man of legend". Five years ago while he was operating on his own without team-mates, Shouta was assigned to his Brigade. * Tatsuto Mikami Is the Department Head of the Special Executions Police force. He appears in the first chapter. * Sakyou Igarashi Belongs to the Intelligence department of the Special Executions Police force. First appearance chapter 1. Other Characters * is an inspector in the Metropolitan Police Department. He holds a strong dislike of Tokkei members, and often tries to prevent the Tokkei from killing the criminals. He lives with Shouta Mikoshiba, whom he has a close relationship with, but seems to be unaware of Shouta's affiliation with the Tokkei. DoB: 3/25 Age: 26 Height: 160 cm Blood type: B Other The drama CDs of Dolls feature: * Suzumura Kenichi as Shouta Mikoshiba * Miyano Mamoru as Seiju Shikibu * Takahiro Sakurai as Usaki Toudou * Fukuyama Jun as Tamao Hasui * Namikawa Daisuke as Riku Kamijou * Suwabe Junichi as Sakurazawa Tokio * Ono Daisuke as Daigo Asou * Toriumi Kousuke as Kenshin Kashiwabara * Tōru Ōkawa as Sakyou Igarashi * Inoue Kazuhiko as Tatsuto Mikami Category:Seinen manga Category:Drama anime and manga ja:DOLLS (漫画)